Uptown Girl
by Cabenson82
Summary: Songfic to Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl" I've always felt that it was Alex Cabot's theme song


**_First time at a songfic but this song always makes me think of Alex and I just had to do it. I listed to the song on repeat the entire time I was writing this. You'd think I'd be over it by now but it's still playing as I'm typing this. Enjoy and show me love if you like it. :)_**

* * *

Olivia was down in the pit changing the oil in a BMW when the service bell chimed. Pulling the plug to let it drain out she turned and made her way up the stairs to garage. When she reached the garage she saw her boss talking to an older gentleman but what caught her eye was the beautiful blonde that was standing next to him. The girl stood about five foot ten or so with leg's that seemed to go on for miles. Her outfit screamed preppy, a white tennis skirt with a baby blue shirt topped off with a sweater tied around her shoulders.

"Hey Liv! I need you out front." Her boss Tony yelled for her. "Mr. Cabot needs some work done to his daughters mercedes."

Liv walked out whipping her hands on her overalls. "Sure what can I do for you?"

Mr. Cabot looked her up and down with a confused look on his face and turned to Tony. "This is your best mechanic? She's a girl. This is my baby's car we're talking about."

"Oh daddy please. What's her being a girl have to do with anything?" the blonde asked placing her hand on her fathers arm, her eyes never leaving the brunette standing behind the counter.

"Trust me on this. Liv is my best mechanic, she's been working on cars with me since she was fourteen." Tony said jumping to Liv's defense.

"Don't worry Mr. Cabot, I will treat your daughters car like it was my own." Liv said as she rounded the counter. "I'd be more then happy to show you my car and I can assure you that no one touches my car but me."

Mr. Cabot met the young woman's eyes then turned to his daughter. "Alexandra go out with Olivia and check out her car while I talk to Tony."

Alex rolled her eyes which almost made Olivia laugh. "Alright father, we'll be back."

When they were walking out Tony was taking Mr. Cabot back into his office.

* * *

"I'm sorry about him." Alex said as she walked beside Olivia. Turning she offered her hand "I'm Alex by the way."

Liv looked down at her hands and then back at Alex and her outfit and just smiled. "I don't want to be rude but I also don't want to get oil on you. Nice to meet you Alex. You can call me Liv."

"So Liv have you really been working on cars since you were fourteen?" Alex asked as Liv led them over to her car which was parked in back of the garage.

"Yeah when I was younger my mom and I use to live on the street behind the garage. I would sit back there on the fence and ask Tony questions for hours." Liv as she pointed back to the fence. "He finally got tired of answering all my question that he tossed me a pair of overalls and told me to come watch him. Taught me everything I know and helped me become certified."

The girls stopped in front of a black classic mustang that had been fully restored. Alex slowly walked around taking in the details. "This is one of the most beautiful cars I've ever seen."

With a smile Liv reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. "That's my baby. I've pretty much completely restored her by myself."

"Amazing. I would kill to have a car like this but daddy wouldn't hear of it." Alex ran her hand over the slope of the hood.

"Why did you're father send you out here to look at my car then?" Liv asked unlocking the door and reaching over to open the passenger door for the blonde.

Alex slid into the leather seat with a sigh. "Oh that was just daddy's way of getting rid of us. The man gives me no credit and forgets that I'm not some dumb blonde that plans on living off her daddy forever. I mean in two more years I'll be in law school."

Hear that Liv perked up even more. "Uh oh. Prosecution or defense?"

"Prosecution, but don't tell my dad. It would kill him." Alex laughed as she placed her hand over Liv's on the gear shift. "I love my father but in his world the all mighty dollar sign rules the world."

"If it makes you feel any better we'll be working on the same side of the law." Liv turned in her seat to look at Alex. "After I graduate I'll be joining the academy."

The two sat in the car talking about school and their future plans for what felt like forever until Liv looked up and saw Tony waving at her from the back door of the shop.

"Oops, your dad must be ready to go. We better not keep him waiting." Liv finally moved her hand from under Alex'.

The look on Alex' face said she wasn't ready to leave. "Thanks for showing me you're car Liv. It truely is beautiful."

Once they were out of the car Liv stopped in front of Alex. "I'll make you a deal. You come back to see me and not only will I take you for a ride I might even let you drive her."

The smile that broke the blondes face made her blue eyes shine like the clear blue sky. "You have yourself a deal." with that they walked back into the shop.

* * *

Liv was leaning over the hood of a car working on the engine but she couldn't get a certain blonde out of her head. It had been about a week since Alex had come in to pick up her car and Liv hadn't seen her since. Maybe she was the only one that felt the connection between them. Shaking her head she focused on what she was doing.

"Alright Liv I'm out. Thanks again for closing up for me tonight." Tony said fixing his shirt after coming out of his office. "I'll lock the door behind me so when you're done just set the alarm."

Looking up Liv let out a whistle. "And just where are you off to tonight? Hot date?"

"Just meeting up with some friends that I haven't seen in a while. Think your mom may stop by after she gets off work." Tony said casually as he headed for the door.

"Oh now I see why you look the way you do." Liv teased as she went back to work. "Have fun boss man and for what it's worth. I think she'll be happy to see you too."

Tony laughed and left with a goodbye called over his shoulder.

* * *

Liv was elbow deep in grease and singing along to the radio when there was a knock on the front door. Looking over at the clock she rolled her eyes and she wiped her hands on a rag and headed for the front calling out "Sorry we're closed." But the words died on her lips as she looked out the door and saw the blonde smiling back at her. Opening the door Liv couldn't help but smile. "Alex. What are you doing here?"

"Well I called a while ago and Tony told me that you were working late tonight so I figured that I'd swing by with some dinner on the off chance that you hadn't eaten yet." Alex smiled holding up the bags in her hands. "How do you feel about burgers, fries and chocolate malts?"

"I think that you're a girl after my own heart." Liv laughed and waved for Alex to enter the shop. "Come on in. We can eat in the garage if you don't mind. There's a table back there."

Alex walked in the door and as she did her arm brushed against the front of Liv sending a shiver up her body. "Any where is fine, just lead the way."

Liv locked the shop back up and lead Alex to the garage and pulled out a chair. "Here have a seat while I grab the table. Then I'll go clean up a little."

"You don't have to clean up on my account. I think you look cute with grease smudged on your face." Alex replied clearly flirting which made Liv blush and smile at the same time.

Setting the table down infront of Alex, Liv walked to the sink and started to scrub her hands. "Are you flirting with me Ms. Cabot?"

Setting their food out on the table Alex shook her head. "I'm simply stating a fact."

"You aren't a lawyer yet missy so don't try to pull those tricks on me." Liv teased stealing a fry and popping it into her mouth. "Thanks for bringing me dinner. Who knows what time I would have finally stopped had you not shown up. I get in a zone when I'm left alone."

"You're welcome. I had just gotten out of class and was hungry and got to thinking maybe you were too." Alex took a big bite of her burger and moans as she chewed, her tongue flicking out to catch a drop of ketchup on her lip.

The girls joked and talked about school as they ate their dinner. Every now and stealing looks when they thought the other wasn't looking. Finally finishing and cleaning up they sat smiling at each other.

"I seem to remember someone promising me a ride in their amazing car." Alex smiled leaning her elbows on the table. "You think that offer is still on the table?"

"The offer is definitely still on the table but let me clean up what I was working on and jump in the shower." Liv said already cleaning up her tools. "Feel free to turn on the tv and I promise I'll only be a few."

With that Liv got busy cleaning up her work space and went into a back room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Olivia came walking out of the back running her fingers through her hair. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black short sleeved button down top finished off with black boots. Alex looked her up and down and before she could stop herself the word "Wow" slipped out.

Liv smiled and winked at her as she walked over and took Alex by the hand and led her out the back door turning the alarm on before shutting and locking the door. "Thank you but I don't look any where as nice as you do."

"Don't be so sure about that Liv. You look very sexy right now." Alex said before she could stop herself.

Liv spun her around and backed her up against the side of the car. "You are flirting with me." she said with a smile.

"I can't help myself. You're gorgeous and so different from anyone else I've ever met." Alex moaned at the feel of the other woman standing so close to her.

"Is that a good thing?" Liv asked stepping closer and holding her hand just a little tighter.

Blue eyes locked with brown and once again that connection was felt. "It's a very good thing."

No sooner had the words been spoken then the girls mouths hungrily connected in a searching kiss. Lips gently testing, slowly becoming stronger. Tongues teasing for entrance. Finally breaking apart for air.

Liv leaned back and rubbed her thumb over Alex' bottom lip. "That was some kiss."

"Not so bad yourself there." Alex teased then nipped Liv's thumb. "How bout that ride?"

Liv opened the passenger door for Alex to slide in and stole a kiss before shutting the door and running to the driver side. "Where would you like to go?"

Reaching over Alex covered Liv's hand with her own. "Any where you want to take me as long as I'm with you."

After starting the car Liv brought Alex hand to her lips and placed a kiss on the knuckles. "As you wish."

As they were about to pull out of the lot a Billy Joel song came on the radio and Liv laughed. "Will you be my uptown girl?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Alex leaned over and stole a kiss, unable to hide the smile that stole over her face.

After breaking the kiss, hands still held the girls drove off into the night.


End file.
